earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Emily Sung 1
Characters * Rex Mason * Larry Trainor * Emily Sung Location * Udderly Delicious Milk Bar, Danny the Street * February 14th 2017, 1727 Local Time VOX Archive * Rex Mason: opens, footsteps: 2 instances What do you think? * Emily Sung: Okay... I'll admit it. This is not what I expected when you said you were taking me to a bar. * Rex Mason: footsteps Yeah. It's a milk bar... Come on. Let's go meet my friend. Out of curiosity, though, what were you expecting? * Emily Sung: 2 instances Something with significantly more... stripper poles. * Rex Mason: footsteps: 2 instances Do you really think I'd take my little sister to such a place? Really? You think so little of me? * Emily Sung: 2 instances Well, let's see you took me to one on your last birthday... and my last birthday... and Thanksgiving, and- * Rex Mason: footsteps: 2 instances Okay, well you made your point. groan No need to rub my face in it. * Emily Sung: 2 instances Fair enough. I'll leave that for your dancing lady friends. * Rex Mason: chuckle, footsteps: 2 instances Funny... Ah, here he is! Larry Trainor, you old rascal! * Larry Trainor: Huh, wha- I didn't do it! I swear- scoff Oh, it's just you, Rex... chuckle * Rex Mason: Larry, I'd like you to meet Emily Sung... She's like my little sister of a sort. * Larry Trainor: chuckle Of a sort, you say? Well, okay... That makes sense, seeing as she thankfully looks nothing like you, you old Jarhead. * Rex Mason: chuckle Funny... Larry here's a rocket jockey and fancies himself something of a comedian. It's best to give him a courtesy laugh every now and again, helps him stave off all his suicidal thoughts, what with the fact he's such a failure at just about everything. * Larry Trainor: chuckle Yeah, maybe I should just go through with it. At least then I'd have a moment's peace from your sorry ass. * Emily Sung: chuckle I thought you two were friends. * Larry Trainor: Oh, I'm Rex's friend alright... at least as close to friends as this sorry sack of... whatever is ever gonna get. chuckle * Rex Mason: chuckle Oh, no worries, Emily. We're ex-military. This is just how we socialize. chuckle I should've told you, Lar- Emily's a sweet girl. She's not all salt and vinegar, pissed off at the world, like we are. No. She's been dealt a rough hand, but she makes lemonade. * Larry Trainor: I think you're mixing metaphors a bit there, bud... * Emily Sung: Ooh, lemonade does sound good. Does this place serve lemonade? * Larry Trainor: chuckle Well, it's a milk bar but Danny can make just about anything non-alcoholic... Here, allow me to escort you to the bar, Emily. * Emily Sung: Ah, well, thank you, very much there. Please... Lead on. footsteps: 2 instances Can we get you anything, Rex? * Rex Mason: footsteps, clatter Nah, you two go on ahead... Have some fun. Don't let me slow you down. I'll just be here, waiting for Indy. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Emily Sung. * Rex and Larry met and became friends at Udderly Delicious back in Oracle Files: Rex Mason 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Emily Sung (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Rex Mason/Appearances Category:Larry Trainor/Appearances Category:Emily Sung/Appearances Category:Udderly Delicious/Appearances Category:Danny the Street/Appearances